A prior art patent has been directed to hot isostatic pressing process for manufactured dense articles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,973 discloses a method of making highly dense polycrystalline bodies such as video recording heads by treating ferrite in an inert atmosphere under pressure at an elevated temperature. This prior art patent, though, fails to disclose the importance of controlling the chemistry and magnetic properties of the ferrite workpiece undergoing the process.